Tar Monster Attack Wiki
Welcome to the Tar Monster Attack Wiki Scooby Doo 2 Tar Monster attacks Coolsville Street and Mystery Inc The Street Attack When the tar monster had attacked people in the streets of Coolsville, he emerged from a large puddle of his own tar in the shape of a giant tarry hand before forming into his normal cyclops-like form. He then flooded the majority of the street in his own tar as countless people got stuck in his tar.Their fates are unknown, but hopefully they had a nice time stuck in the mighty Tar Monster's clutches. A man in a car had a tar tentacle placed gently around his neck and over his mouth and he slowly began to drown in warm, thick tar. The tentacle rapidly began to spread all across his body as it ran down his chest and another tar tentacle wrapped itself around his arm so he was trapped in a sticky, smothering hold as he presumably died due to suffocation. (although he probably secretly enjoyed his final moments in the tar ) The Attack on Mystery Inc. The ang returned to the Monster Hive and needed to connect the reprogrammed control panel to destroy all of the monsters that had been created. He quickly stops Fred with a tar tentacle then says, "Now your stuck in my trap!" he then restrains Fred with more tentacles. He then grabs and lifts Daphne in the air, lifting her up by her waist, and covers her in thick tar. He then goes after Velma, knocking her onto the floor and engulfing her in tar. Shaggy gets the control panel, and backs onto a centerblock. The Tar Monster wraps large tar tentacles around shaggy and smothers him in tar. Fred Fred is the first of the 4 to face the tar monster. He begins to race to the machine, but steps in the ooze and gets his foot stuck. Slowly he begins to struggle, but gets his legs and waist wrapped in more ooze, with the Tar Monster rising up from the puddle behind him with an evil grin and saying "Now your stuck in my trap!". The tar moves its way up his body; until he is seen last, gasping for air as thick tentacles strangle him. Daphne Daphne is the next to get trapped. The Tar Monster sinks into his puddle and rises up again behind Daphne, laughing evilly. "Ha ha ha! no no no He said as he grabs and lifts her up, followed by a lick of his tarry lips as he holds her in place. He then holds her arms in, so that she can't struggle, and starts to squeeze her. The tar then tries to wrap around her neck and choke her. She tries to say something to Scooby, but is cut off when the Tar Monster raises his tar up to her mouth to silence her. She also had her mouth open and was caught off guard when it happened, so it is not hard to believe she got tar in her mouth and was possibly forced to swallow it, bringing her closer to unconsciousness. The tar also went over her nose in this moment, so she was probably also smothered for a second as it happened. Most of the rest of her entrapment is off screen, so it is not clear what happened to her during those periods. However, one can assume the Tar Monster noticed her reaction to being smothered in his sticky body, so he continued to shove his tar in her mouth and nose, while also squeezing her in his hand and using the tar tentacle around her neck to strangle her, using in total 3 very effective methods for killing her at the same time. No doubt she would have been dead in seconds had Scooby not distracted the Tar Monster by freezing some of his body, which gave her plenty of time to get her breath back despite still being in the tar's grip and being unconcious. As the Tar Monster is being erased, Daphne finally gets fully freed and takes what may be the biggest breath she'll ever take in her life, before looking around and seeing that not only has Scooby saved the day, but also,that she is still alive, and she smiles gratefully at both of these facts. Velma Velma is third to be captured by the Tar Monster. As she runs to catch the control panel that Daphne threw to her, she dives to catch the panel, but is quickly ensnared by the Tar Monster, as he starts to wrap tentacles around her body to hold her down. Next time she is seen, the tentacles have now smoothed into one big mass of tar that is covering her body. The Tar Monster may have done this to make it easier to kill her, since he already had a lot of tentacles focused on constricting Fred. During this same scene, she is also heard wheezing for air, as the tar has almost covered her entire body, save for her face. From what can be seen, however, it looks as though the tar was going to take care of the rest of her, as the camera cuts as soon as the tar goes over one of her eyes. No doubt the camera cut was to make sure the kids didn't see their beloved character have her mouth and nose covered, plus the tar bubbles containing her last few scraps of air. Unfortunately we don't get to see the exact moment that the tar disappears from her mouth and nose, but we do get to see her take some breaths after a long time being smothered. Now, there is a big question here; how did she survive so long with literally no way to breath? Shaggy had his tar frozen, Fred still had access to his mouth and nose, and the Tar Monster was less focused on killing Daphne when he went after Scooby, but Velma had absolutely no way to breathe under all that tar. The only explanation is that because Velma is smart, she probably thought of a way to conserve her breath, perhaps by very slowly exhaling once the tar started suffocating her. Shaggy Shaggy was the last to get trapped. He grabs the control panel but is surrounded by tar. He had nowhere to go so he backs up onto the center block while large tar tentacles wrap around his body, smothering him. He was last seen with tar up to his neck whilst choking calling Scooby for the "last time". How does the tar monster work His body is made of tar. Tar by nature is thick, black, and extremely sticky. Having the ability to control such a large mass of tar makes him very deadly indeed. The main way in which to do evil, is to restrain with his thick tar tentacles (either sticking feet to the ground, or holding with tentacles). He can also kill quite easily, which he attempted to do on Mystery Inc. Squeezing: He does this by grabbing his victims and trying to constrict their body with his tar so they'll pass out and die. He did this method when he was trapping Daphne He can choke: Wrap large tentacles over mouth and nose, causing the victim to slowly suffocate in warm tar. Suffocate: Wrap tentacles around the neck or chest, constricting the windpipe with thick ooze, causing the person to asphyxiate. As seen of how he was trying to kill Shaggy and Fred And drowning his victims: By simply flooding the area with his body, the tar will be too thick to swim in, and any people involved will drown in the tar. This can also be seen when the tar monster attacks Coolsville, and when he was attacking Velma